Thinking Asthmatic
by RJeneh Caito
Summary: Jazmine DuBois is moving back to Woodcrest. She has changed and so has everyone else around her but there is one person who stayed the same ever since Jazmine was nine. HFxJD, RFxCM
1. Chapter 1: Get the Fuck Out

Chapter 1: Get the Fuck Out

_Jazmine DuBois_

I looked out the window, at the façade that has become my life. My mom was at her pimp's house, aka her boyfriend, Rahkeem. She was rarely home and when she was she was drunk and badmouthing my father, Thomas DuBois. I haven't seen my father in three years after my mom and him had a falling out, we moved out of Virginia to Camden County, North Carolina. I wasn't able to talk to my father as much as I wanted since he was so busy but that was okay I wasn't as talkative as I once was.

My mom burst through the door, red heels in her hand and hair disheveled. She had a bruise forming on her cheek and a scratch on her thigh.

"Jazmine, go pack your stuff now." She said out of breath.

I rolled your eyes, "What did you do now Sarah?" I placed my hands on my hips. There was no way I was leaving without a good explanation even if this house was shit.

"Not now Jazmine, go pack a bag." She said tossing her heels to the side and heading to the kitchen. There was only one reason my mom would head to the kitchen, her rainy day fund.

With one final roll of my eyes I went upstairs to do what she said. "Bye stupid ass house, it's been real." I muttered, I grabbed my black duffle bag and started putting everything I would need in it, laptop, clothes, underwear, headphones, journal, etc. I then grabbed my emergency backpack which contained, everything I needed to enroll in a new school, five hundred dollars, my birth certificate, insurance card, and Bob Evans employment card. I took out my phone and began texting the little "friends" I had to say goodbye when I heard a pounding on the door.

"SARAH, YOU BITCH ASS MOTHER FUCKING HOE, GET YOUR WHITE ASS OUT HERE NOW! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU HUSBAND FUCKING SLUT"

There was no mistaking Rahkeem's wife's voice. My mom came through my door her small suitcase packed.

"Do you think she is serious?" my mom asked putting a cigarette in her mouth.

"Do you want to stick around and find out?" I asked, sneering at the cigarette.

"Not really." She shrugged, "I'll meet you in the car, go out the back."

I grabbed my stuff heading downstairs and out the back door to the car. I snuck into the passenger side, tossing my stuff in the back. I then saw my mom run out the front door, bullets whizzing pass her, her skimpy red dress riding up enough to see the black lace of her panties. I shook my head, she could have at least changed before doing this shit. She made a beeline to the car, tossed her stuff on me and backed out the driveway so fast I hadn't been able to put my seatbelt on. We were going down the road when the back window shattered.

"That bitch, she has her nerve." My mom exclaimed.

"That's it, I want to live with dad. Do you even know where we are going?" I yelled.

"Oh please like your father would want you. You're a spoiled unappreciative brat." Sarah yelled back.

"Sounds like you're describing yourself Sarah!" I yelled. She slapped me hard. "Pull over." I said. She kept driving.

"PULL THE FUCK OVER SARAH!" She bought the car to a stop and I grabbed my stuff from the back and got out the car slamming it.

"Stop being such a drama queen Jazmine."

"I'm going to go stay with dad, don't call me until you get your life together Sarah and piece of advice, stop fucking married men. Just because your marriage didn't work doesn't mean you have to wreck other people's marriage." I walked away from the car, not even waiting to see if she would drive off. I knew she would this was Sarah we are talking about, she lies and manipulates to get what she wants. I dialed a number I hadn't for a long time.

"Please pick up." I whispered in to the phone.

"Hello Jazmine?" a deep male voice said on the other, end.

"Dad? Hey."

**So Review please! Tell me what you think. I wrote this to "Comfort Inn" by Jhene Aik, if anyone wanted to know a little bit of the mood or tone of the story. Whatever. Tell me what you think. I should be out with chapter 2 in a couple of days. I really enjoy writing this story for you all.**


	2. Chapter 2: Taking In

**I couldn't wait a couple of days so here is chapter 2. It's a bit longer than originally intended but I couldn't help myself enjoy. The songs thins was written to is "Too Much" by Drake and "The Journey" by Tom Misch**

Chapter 2: Taking In

_Jazmine DuBois_

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I was at a Super 8 motel waiting for a father I hadn't seen in three years. I was not the little girl he remembered from then and I have definitely successfully killed that little girl in that three year time. I was now 17 years old, all the nine year old Jazmine Dubois qualities were ripped away by the time I was twelve.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore black jeans, a loose white tee shirt and all white converse. On my wrist a gold watch sat that matched my gold finger piercing. My once puffy hair had been tamed as I got older and started to show its true texture as ringlets instead of kinks. It was at my waist, and a chestnut brown color instead of the blonde it was when I was younger and I kept it back in a simple ponytail. My eyes were still green like my grandmother's and my skin the color of caramel. I sighed, I hoped he would like me. I know it sounds silly but I am not the daughter he knew.

My phone began to ring and my heart dropped to my stomach, it was probably Tom which meant he was probably here. I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jazmine, I'm outside of the address you gave me. I'm not sure if it is the right place though."

"The Super 8 Motel?"

"Yes."

"You are in the right place, I will be right out."

"Do you need any help with your stuff?"

"No, I got it." I hung up and took a deep breath. I gathered my backpack and my duffel bag. I walked out the door and pondered calling Tom and telling him I changed my mind. I could always say I'm going back to Sarah, as far as she is concerned I don't exist. I could stay here, work at Bob Evans, get a small apartment, and finish school then hopefully save up enough money to go to college. I could be on my own, it would be a lot easier than living with Sarah. I shook my head and walked out the door, to a life with my father.

He hadn't changed at all, is almost an understatement. My father was obviously the exact same man as he was when I was child. He stood outside his Prius twiddling his thumbs, until he saw me then his face lit up as he smiled. My face used to light up like that when I smiled, but I don't do that much anymore.

"Look at you Jazmine! You are so big!" My dad exclaimed, holding out his arms for a hug. This wasn't exactly true I was only 5'4 and that was barely. I put my stuff in the back of his car and briefly patted his back before getting into the passenger seat. "Um okay." He shrugged scratching the back of his head.

"Oh Jazmine, there is so much to tell you." And told me, he did. My father was still a lawyer but he didn't work as much because he remarried a woman named Kasey Willams DuBois and they now have a little girl named Sydney and was expecting another child in a couple of months. Kasey was a vegetarian and a Hispanic/ white woman. Apparently Sydney was five, meaning he had a child last time I saw him and didn't tell me. They still lived in the same house and my room hadn't been touched, yet. The Freemans and the DuBois still had family dinner every other Sunday and every holiday.

I forgot about the Freemans and wondered if they still remembered me. I remembered them but vaguely. I knew Huey Freeman was my childhood best friend but I don't remember why and his brother Riley was always annoying.

"Are you looking forward to being back in Woodcrest, sweetie?"

"I'm not sure." I shrugged as I looked out the window at the beautiful scenery. Honestly I was starting to regret not going off on my own. This was a lot to take in and I felt like I was intruding on someone else's life, but the damage was already done so what else could I do.

"Oh okay, well I was so excited when you called, how's your mom anyway? Have you talked to her recently?"

"Nope, and I don't care to know how she is."

Tom cringed at my bluntness, something he will have to get used to. I started to recognize the buildings and realized we were close to my old neighborhood. I took a deep breath, a meditation technique I picked up to quiet to my mind. We pulled up to the old house that held years of arguments, tears, disappointment, and lying all brought upon by the lovely Sarah DuBois. After years in a loveless marriage Tom finally caught on to her act and they divorced. Unfortunately Sarah got custody of me, at the time I didn't mind because she was a best friend to me, I was so naïve.

A woman walked out the house and stood on the porch watching us as we got out the car. I figured the woman was Kasey and she was gorgeous. Her black wavy hair fell just pass her breasts, she was a shade lighter than me and had almond shaped brown eyes that observed everything. Her curvaceous figure was shown off by a black day dress that reached to her ankles. She made my mom look like a pale stick, and my mom was no pale stick. She smiled as she saw Tom and walked as fast as she could to my dad. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers. A greeting I never witnessed him and my mom having, ever.

"Kasey, this is my daughter Jazmine. Jazmine this is your stepmom Kasey." My dad said smiling brightly as his wife.

"Hello Jazmine, I heard so much about you." She held out her hand, which I was glad for since I wasn't too fond of hugs. I shook her hand as a little girl raced out the house to my dad, wrapping around his leg.

"Daddy, I missed you!" the little girl whined then smiling up at Tom with a toothless smile. She was a charming little girl with black curly hair that reached her mid back .

"Honey, this is your big sister, Jazmine." Tom said gesturing to me. She glanced at me then turned her attention back to Tom.

"Dad, I'm going to go unpack and shower, if that's alright with you." I said suddenly feeling awkward about the whole reunion.

"Okay sweetie."

I went to my room and as Tom promised it was exactly the same. It was like stepping into a time capsule, everything was how I remembered it. I set my stuff on the queen sized canopy bed and grabbed some random clothes from my duffle.

There was a soft knock on my door and I turned to see Kasey. "Hey I just wanted to check it on you." She said crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fine, I was going to go take a shower. Are the towels still in the closet?" I asked mimicking her pose, just in case I had to be defiant.

She nodded, looking at me with sad eyes. I knew that look; that was the look of pity, meaning Tom told her about my mom. I hated that look. Sarah was the pitiful one, not me. "Sorry for intruding on your life like this. I finally got fed up with Sarah." I said uncrossing my arms.

"Well if you ever want to-

I was out the door before she could finish her sentence. I know it was rude but I didn't want to hear it. Besides she should get used to dealing with teenage girls, Sydney won't be five forever. I went to grab a towel and went to my old bathroom which was not the same as I remembered. Dora the Explorer was everywhere and the walls were lilac instead of hot pink.

"KASEY!" I heard my dad yell from upstairs. She yelled back and then a conversation I couldn't make out was yelled throughout the house. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, apparently we are going to have dinner with the Freemans tonight. Oh and I thought you would like a more grown up body wash other than 'Jungle Mango'" She said handing me, apple and mint body wash and shampoo, which is my favorite scent, "Your dad got it for you yesterday."

"Thank you." I said smiling at her, as I took the body wash and shampoo.

**Hey Guys! What did you think, I can't wait till the dinner with the Freemans. I wonder what Huey would think of the new Jazmine or if Riley has changed at all. Like always please review I wanna know what you think. Peace and Love- Rjeneh **


	3. Chapter 3: Reservations

**Here is Chapter 3 **

Chapter 3: Reservations

_Huey Freeman_

Granddad was on the phone with Mr. DuBois which could only mean, we would be having dinner with the DuBois family.

"Boys, go get dressed, we going out for dinner." Granddad yelled at me and Riley.

I rolled my eyes, having dinner with the Dubois was always a chore to me but it wasn't as bad as it used to be when Tom was married to that white woman. At least Kasey was a vegetarian meaning there would usually be food I approved of.

"Can I bring Cindy?" Riley yelled from his room. Oh hell no, if Cindy was going then I definitely was not going. I couldn't deal with that pseudo nigga; it was bad enough she represented the Aryan society that Hitler was trying to achieve but she also embodied all the negative entities of the African American culture properly named as "nigga moments." I was about to tell all this to Riley when granddad answered.

"NO, who paying for her? It's hard enough trying to get Tom to pay for us with your mouth alone. And speaking of your mouth, no insulting Mrs. DuBois!" Granddad yelled.

"It's not my fault she got a fat ass and big titties, Granddad. You just hating on a nigga."

"JUST BE READY IN AN HOUR!" Granddad yelled in his typical fashion.

I rolled out my bed and threw open my door to come face to face with Riley. I glared at him and he glared back me. Before he could open his mouth I ran and slid between his legs heading towards the bathroom.

"Aye Nigga no fair you went first last time."

I didn't say anything as I ran to the bathroom door. I knew Riley could catch me easily; he was getting faster than me from all those years of running from the cops. It was too late though, Riley couldn't help talking shit, unfortunately.

"You a gay ass nigga. No you a gay ass bitch nigga." Riley said, as he went back to his room. I smirked at my victory.

An hour later we were all dressed, and getting in Dorothy. I didn't know where we were going but knowing Mr. DuBois it would be a place you could be casual and dressed up for. I watched as Mr. Dubois pulled out his driveway and waited for Granddad to follow him. We had been driving for 45 minutes when I began to wonder what the occasion was for us to go so far. Usually it would be a fifteen or thirty minute drive but never has it been this long. We pulled up to a place I never heard of called, "Nero." Everyone got out of the car and I saw a girl I didn't recognize, she was talking to Kasey but somehow she looked familiar. She was cute.

"Who's the cute bitch?" Riley asked me quietly. I shrugged and as if she heard Riley she locked eyes with me.

We went in and sat down; the girl hadn't spoken since we got in the restaurant and just drew in her black notebook.

"Huey, you remember Jazmine don't you?" Tom asked me.

_Jazmine DuBois_

I looked from the notebook I was drawing in when my dad said my name. I looked over to see Huey Freeman staring at me. He was different but the same. Obviously he was older and had changed but he still had a large afro and the same brown eyes. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised after my father asked him a question.

"Uhm yeah I remember her." He said as if asking, what I have to do with her. I watched him as it suddenly clicked with in his mind why Tom was asking him this. "Hey, you look different."

"Yeah, thanks, you too." I said and went back to drawing, I learned how to draw from an old friend back in Virginia in a cartoon style and found it entertaining. Right now I was drawing Hawk Girl from Justice League for Sydney. Can you believe Wonder Woman was the only female super hero she knew?

"Damn Jazmine you thick and fine, if I would have known you was looking like that I would have hit you up girl." Riley said.

I rolled my eyes, a nasty habit I was forming, "Fuck off Riley." I said, then remembered Sydney was there. "Sorry Kasey I didn't mean to cuss in front of Sydney."

"You ain't got to hate on a nigga." Riley said crossing his arms.

The waiter came and took our order, I ordered what I usually get when I am at Nero, shrimp quesadillas with sautéed spinach and a side of the house salsa. Tom ordered the same thing I did since I was the one to suggest this place. Nero was a great restaurant, it combine seafood and Mexican food and still had a variety of vegetarian choices so I knew Kasey would be able to order. Riley and Granddad ordered burgers. Kasey ordered the vegetarian tacos, per my suggestion and Huey ordered the vegan fajitas. Sydney got the kids shrimp and chicken tender, yes just one chicken tender.

Our food came and it was just as I remembered, delicious. Everyone seemed satisfied with their choice because no one was talking and everyone was eating.

"This was a good decision sweetie." My dad said to a string a cheese hanging from his mouth.

"Thank you." I offered him a small smile and he beamed back at me as if I gave him a Christmas gift.

_Sarah DuBois_

I didn't know what state I was in but wherever it is, it had a Nero and I have always loved Neros, Jazmine and I would go every chance we got. I almost felt guilty about going without her, since it was always a mother-daughter thing we did but she left me. I wasn't going to miss out on my life just because my daughter couldn't handle it.

I walked in wishing I had changed before coming in, sure Nero was casual but it was more of dress up place for dinner. I wore dark gray drawstring sweatpants I took from Jazmine and a red t- shirt and red converse. My hair was stringy because I hadn't washed in a couple of days and unlike Jazmine I had to wash my hair every day. The hostess greeted me, even though I probably looked like a commoner to her.

"Hi, how many tonight?" She asked turning to grab some menus.

"Two." I said automatically without thinking about it, "Oh no, I'm sorry I meant one, and do you mind if I sit at the bar."

The woman put the extra silverware away and led to the bar, "Have a nice meal." She said. I scoffed as she walked away.

"May I take your order?" a young woman with blonde hair asked me.

"Yes, I'll have the shrimp quesadillas and sautéed spinach with the house salsa, oh and a strawberry margarita." I said not even looking at the menu. The woman nodded and took the menu away. I sighed as I opened sugar packets and drew mini pictures. It wasn't long till my drink came and I began to sip on it, restlessly.

When the woman finally brought my food out I've had two strawberry margaritas. The waitress set my food in front of me and a glass of white wine. I looked up at her confused scrunching my face, "I didn't order this?" I questioned eyeing the drink suspiciously.

"That was sent over by the gentleman over there." She nodded her head towards a booth directly across the bar. I raised the glass towards the man who wasn't that bad looking. He wasn't quite my type but he was handsome. His skin was a shade darker than mine and he had blue eyes quite like mine but he had black hair unlike me. I sipped the wine and felt the bubbles travel to my stomach. Things like this never happened to me when Jazmine was around.

I finished my food and two more glasses of white wine when the gentleman from the booth came over. I was happily buzzed, and I knew my skin was red from the warmth I was feeling.

"Hello miss I couldn't help but notice a beautiful lady like you all alone." He said trying to be smooth but it came out cliché and cheesy.

I laughed loudly and snorted, "Oh please and you wait till I'm all lightheaded and drunk to come over and say hi. Pfft, you have no game white boy. My lovers are black gangsters with huge dicks and they will fuck you up for talking to me." I said rudely, knowing my voice was too loud and he would probably be embarrassed by unladylike declaration.

The man got up and walked away, "HA Just like my sissy husband TOM! He wasn't really black couldn't handle a woman like me!" I got up throwing some crumpled bills on the bar and stumbled out the door to my car. I needed to find a real man, a man that could handle me and take care of me. Fuck Jazmine I don't need her. I got in my car fumbling my keys. I was lonely. She left me alone, that bitch. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

I was speeding down the street, and some part of me told me to slow down, but that part sounded like Jazmine so I ignored it. Jazmine. My eyes started to water and everything got blurry. I roughly rubbed my eyes with my fist and when I pulled away my hand all I felt was pain and then it went away and everything went black.

_Jazmine Dubois_

Dinner wasn't that bad, my dad and Mr. Freeman talked most of the time. I mostly drew, I really wanted to finish the picture for Sydney so when we get home we could watch Justice League together. Riley said some rude things which could be expected and Huey didn't say much.

I now laid in my room thinking about how to redecorate it, the hot pink had to go. Now, don't get me wrong I still like pink, the hot pink was just too loud and made it hard to be calm.

There was knock at my door and I saw my dad peep through my door at me.

"Come in." I said sitting up and crossing my legs, it was obvious he wanted to talk about something.

"Hey, sweetie." He came over and sat on my bed, rubbing the sparkly pink bed sheet. He chuckled and shook his head, "We're going to have get you a more grown up set."

"Speaking, of do you think next weekend we could redecorate in here?" I asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Sure, sweetie but I wanted to talk to you about school." He was looking down fumbling with a hang nail. He was probably feeling guilty for not knowing anything about my school life.

"Oh okay." I got up and grabbed a black folder from my backpack, and handed it to my dad. "These are my transcripts and recommendations for AP classes." I sat back on my bed watching my dad review my transcripts.

His eyebrows shot up, "Fighting? Jazmine, really?"

"I took anger management classes, that was after the divorce, plus I was getting bullied." I didn't mean to make my dad feel guilty, at least not consciously, but I could still see the guilt all over his face.

"Well at least you have good grades." He said flipping through the folder, "And you've grown up to be a responsible young lady." He smiled at me.

I scoffed slightly when he said "good," my grades were amazing, I had a 4.2 GPA and that was when I was almost working full time at Bob Evans, it's probably going to shoot off since I will only work at Bob Evans part time. Speaking of, I turned to my dad, "Oh dad, I'll need you to take me to Bob Evans next Friday for an interview. I knew I was going to get the job, I've been working for Bob Evans ever since I first turned 16. I was so done with Sarah, I was excited to get a few extra hours away from her bullshit.

"Okay." He said scratching his head. "Well I will go turn these transcripts in and you can start school at the beginning of next week."

"Sounds good." I said, laying back on my bed done with the conversation. The air between us got awkward. Tom got up and left my room, closing the door behind him. This feel normal one day; It has too.

**Tell me what you all think!****song to check out: "Numb" by SkizzyMars**


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstood

Chapter 4: Misunderstood

_Sarah Dubois_

White lights blinded me momentarily when I opened my eyes. I was used to waking up in unfamiliar places but I knew this time was different. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I began to panic and I heard a beeping from a monitor speed up. A woman in all white came in to my view with a small yet sad smile, the smile of pity. I hate pity.

"Oh, you're awake Mrs. Dubois." The woman said holding a clipboard. I cringed internally at the use of my husband's last name. "Right now you're in St. Joseph's Hospital, and you've been in a very bad car accident. Your left leg is shattered and right now you're under a paralytic agent that will be wearing off in a couple hours."

I tried to talk but my throat was on fire, so I nodded slightly to show I understood.

_Jazmine DuBois_

I sat in the passenger seat of Huey's car looking at the sky. Huey was giving me a ride to the mall, per instructed by his granddad after my dad asked if I could get a ride to the mall. Even though I insisted on taking the bus, Tom however was mortified by this suggestion so now I sat in Huey's car. He sighed loudly for the fifth time, probably annoyed to be taking some random girl shopping. Something I needed to do since I didn't have many clothes and I'm sure Sarah took some of mine anyways.

"This is so fucking stupid." Huey muttered under his breath but loud enough for me to hear.

I rolled my eyes, "Well it wasn't my idea." I said leaning back in the seat and closing my eyes. I could feel Huey's eyes on me and I was tempted to snap at him.

"Well if girls didn't want so much and conform to this idealism of "trends" set by the social media, we wouldn't have to be going to the mall." I could hear the annoyance in his voice, and I knew he was mocking me, blaming me for having to drive me to the mall. I didn't say anything and just kept my eyes closed focusing on my breathing.

The car stopped and I opened my eyes to see we were at the mall. I got out the car, closing the door. "Thank you." I said in a monotone voice and walked away from the car as Huey was still unbuckling his seat. There was no way in hell I was riding back home with him.

I pulled my headphones out of my bag, putting the buds in my ears playing "Don't Wait" by Mapei and Chance the Rapper. I didn't like the music they played in the mall and people's conversations were often superficial and boring to listen to. I went into a couple of different stores before I found one I liked, "Zumiez" a store I never heard of. I went towards the men's section first and put a couple of oversized sweatshirts in the oversized shopping bag that was provided. I grabbed some cameo cargo shorts and a pair of dark grey drawstring sweatpants to replace the ones I couldn't find. I then went to the women's side and grabbed a couple of tee-shirts and tank tops, all of them were plain, greys and black though some did have a graphic on it. I got some grey leggings and black skinny jeans. More skinny jeans, all of them dark wash, some beanies, a black faux leather hat, and a white fuzzy cardigan. I looked at everything I grabbed satisfied when I saw these floral print shorts with tiny skulls on them.

I wasn't usually a fan of floral print but these shorts were perfect. I went to grab them when someone else's hand grabbed them the same time as mine. I looked at the girl who grabbed the shorts at the same time as I did. Her face was twisted in disgust and contempt. She was white and red shoulder length hair and green eyes. She wore enough makeup to be noticeable and her look screamed 'mean girl.'

"Can you remove your hand from my shorts?" she sneered.

I scowled at her, "Can you show me a receipt that proves these are yours?"

She scoffed, dramatically bringing her hand that was on the shirts to her chest. I took the opportunity to put the shorts in my bag and walk away but I felt a hand on my shoulder. The girl's manicured fingers gripped into my shoulder. I glared at her, grabbing her hand and shoving it off me. I was not about to fight over some damn shorts, but she was. She shoved me in retaliation but I didn't budge. I grabbed the shorts out of my bag and threw them at her.

"Petty hoe." I rolled my eye and walked away before I got angry. I went to check out my items and left the store to see Huey leaning against the wall, his eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

He shrugged, "Are you ready to go? I have to get to work in an hour." I nodded even though I didn't feel like getting in the car with him but I didn't feel like dealing with people. The nice thing about Huey is, you don't have to deal with him because he doesn't want to be dealt with.

We got back home and I went to my room to put away my clothes. Usually when I got new clothes I would show Sarah all the garments even though she said I dressed plainly yet chic. Whatever that meant, I went downstairs to the living room where Sydney was watching some cartoon.

"Hey Syd, want to watch Powerpuff Girls?" I asked her plopping down on the couch.

"What's that?" she asked me, her face scrunched up.

"The best show ever." I grinned at the girl's cuteness.

"Yes!" She hopped up on the couch and started jumping up and down. I got up from the couch and ran upstairs grabbing the Powerpuff Girls DVD from my room. It was my favorite cartoon when I was younger and was still awesome. We watched cartoons until Syd fell asleep early since she didn't take a nap. I looked at the little girl, who reminded me so much of myself when I was younger, she snored lightly with her thumb in her mouth. I could get used to this.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm going through Finals week right now so I don't have as much time. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted but I really wanted to update. Please Review so I know what I can do better. Thank you! Peace and Love**


	5. Chapter 5: Educational Facility

Chapter 5: Educational Facility

_Jazmine DuBois_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore an oversized grey sweater and black leggings with my gold watch, white converse and white finger piercing. My hair was in its usually curly ponytail, nothing special. Today was my first day at Wuncler Public High School. To say I was nervous would be a lie; I've been the new kid at many schools before. This time was no different. I grabbed my black backpack and went downstairs only to be blindsided with a flash from Tom's professional Nikon camera. I scowled at the lens as he continued to take pictures of me.

"Oh Jazmine honey smile and Sydney go stand next to her." Tom said snapping the shutter continuously. Sydney ran over to my side beaming at the camera. I offered a small smile crossing my arms.

"Is this really necessary dad?" I asked.

"Of course my girls' first day of school." He said snapping some more pictures.

"It's practically the middle of the school year, it's not our first time going to school."

"Jazmine is right Tom, now no more pictures or the girls will be late." Kasey said coming to my rescue kissing Tom on the cheek.

'Thank you' I mouthed to Kasey, bolting out the front door before Tom started crying or something.

"Jazmine!" I heard my name being called from across the street by Riley Freeman, of all people.

"What" I yelled back.

"You gone ride with us, Granddad said so." Riley yelled crossing his arms. Huey stood next to him a scowl on his face, his arms were crossed as well.

I knew he probably wouldn't want me to come and I was reluctant to go but something told me it would be a lot better than the school bus. I jogged across the street getting in the back of Huey's car.

"See bitches need to know their place." Riley said continuing some conversation he and Huey were having. I raised my eyebrow at him and cleared my throat loudly. "What wrong with you?" Riley asked me. I rolled my eyes at his oblivion.

"Anyways before this hoe interrupted me, can we pick up Cindy?" Riley asked. I smacked Riley upside his head. "Aye what was that for? Huey you just gone let some random hit me. Man that's fucked up."

"Shut up." Huey said his voice final, "You deserved it."

"Yous a bitch nigga, but we picking up Cindy right."

Huey sighed as he started the car and headed away from the school. I guess we were going to go pick up Cindy. If I remembered Cindy accurately she was a white girl that acted black. She's also the only girl to have beaten Riley at basketball and when we were younger she had a huge crush on him. She was also the only girl friend I had when we were younger. We pulled up to a pale yellow house and a girl came out the front door.

It was obviously Cindy, she hadn't changed much since we were kids. Her long blonde hair wasn't in two braids anymore but one long side braid. She wore a black beanie and a dark purple hoodie and baggy black jeans. She was a pretty girl and tall enough to be a model. She got in the car talking, she was pretty much the girl version of Riley.

"Reezy came through for yo' girl." She said sliding into the seat next to me. "What it do Huey?"

It took everything to not roll at my eyes at this girl, she spoke with a ridiculously fake accent.

"Who dis chick? Reezy yous best not be slippin'" she said folding her arms across her chest. My eyes widened slightly in realization that Cindy was Riley's girlfriend.

I burst into giggles, I couldn't help it, this was too fresh. "Riley you're dating Cindy, that's rich." I smirked as Huey's eyebrow rose and Riley turned a shade of dark ruby red.

"I thought we were on the DL, Riley." Cindy said glaring at me.

"We are! Don't say nothing Jazmine, to nobody." Riley yelled at me.

"Jazmine? Jazmine DuBois." Cindy said looking at me again, "last time I saw you, you were all ponies and rainbows. What happened?"

"I grew up." I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. Looking away my eyes locked with Huey's who was staring at me through the rearview mirror. I looked away. I knew that look he was giving me it was ' I know what you've been through' look and it was unnerving that someone like Huey could see me.

We got to the school and it was officially the biggest school I'd ever been too. The campus was huge and people were everywhere. It also looked like people here cared way too much about appearances. We all got out of the car, Cindy and Riley going one way while I stood next to Huey.

He sighed when I turned to him, "The principal's office is through the main doors right across from the security guard desk, you can't miss it." He pulled his backpack over his shoulder and walked away before I could even ask where the office was. I rolled my eyes and going towards the principal's office.

Huey was right, you couldn't miss the office even if you tried it was massive. The entire front was made of glass which let you see all the secretary desks. If that wasn't enough of a hint above the doors was a giant sign which spelled out 'main office' in bold black letters. I was already done with this school. I went into the office and up to the secretary who sat behind her desk filing her nails and popping gum.

"Excuse me, miss." Was all I could get out before she started going off on me.

"Oh hell no, do I look like a miss to you? Ugh needy brats always wanting something! What? Don't look at me like that, don't you have class or something? I did not sign up for this. I am not yo' mama or yo' babysitter, shit."

"I'm new and I would gladly go to class if I knew where they were and I will be going to the administrator about the way you just talked to me, unless I can get some proficient help around here." I slammed my hands on her desk glaring at her, my face an inch from hers, daring her to give me a reason to get her fired. Just then the vice principal's door opened and a plump white man stepped out.

He was balding but had red fuzz near his ears, and giant glasses covering his squinty green eyes. "Maresha, we'll be having two new students so if you would be so kind as to print up their schedules and have them ready for them when they arrive that would be great." He said then he finally noticed the scene, me inches from this Maresha woman. Just then a boy walked into the office.

"Uhm I'm new here." He said meekly rubbing the back of his head as he observed the awkwardness of the situation.

I removed my face from Maresha's and took a step away from her as she hurriedly tried to print out mine and the boy's schedule. She grabbed the pieces of paper, shoving the one with my name in my hands. I rolled my eyes walking out the office looking at my schedule to see all of my classes were AP.

I got to my first class, the school wasn't as big as I initially thought, without problems. I walked into AP Senior English just as the teacher was taking attendance.

"Oh you must be our new student, Jazmine DuBois."


	6. Chapter 6: Initiate

Chapter 6: Initiate

_Jazmine DuBois_

The first day of school went on without any incident. I found out I have one class with Huey, AP Calculus, and another class with Cindy, Honors Drawing 4. I didn't know anyone at my lunch shift so I ate alone, which wasn't a big deal to me. Now I sat on the couch in the living room trying to figure out a way to leave without hurting Tom's feelings. He was so excited to know how my first day went, but I'm not used to talking about school. I never did with Sarah unless I was in trouble for fighting. He asked me a lot of questions about classes and if I made any new friends, which I didn't.

"Hey dad I'm going to go out for a walk, school has me a little tired (lie) and I have a lot of homework to do (truth) so I want to clear my head before tackling all that work." I gave him a small smile as his face fell slightly.

"Um okay sweetie we can talk later." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I got up and headed out the door, putting my headphones in and jogging to a place I knew I could have the quiet I needed. I arrived at the Hill, a spot Huey and I used to hang out at when we were younger. I sat under the tall oak tree and breathed deeply. My father was the most overwhelming part of this day. My eyes were closed and I was breathing deeply when I felt someone in front of me. I opened my eyes to look up at Huey Freeman. He was looking down at me, a small scowl on his face and a book in his hand. I noticed it was the same book I had to read for AP Senior English. Rolling his eyes he sat down next to me and opened his book to read, I closed my eyes again going back to meditating. He sighed loudly.

"What's your problem?" I asked glaring at him.

_Huey Freeman_

I sighed, this book was going to be horrible I already knew. The Great Gatsby was not what I considered 'true' literature.

"What's your problem?" Jazmine DuBois was addressing me and I didn't feel like being addressed. School sucked and the only reason I came to the Hill was to get away from Cindy and Riley, or people in general. I couldn't even do that right because when I got there Jazmine DuBois had claimed my spot but that was okay because she was the reason I knew about the Hill.

"I just wanted to be alone today." I muttered agitated.

"Then go be alone." She said, her green eyes still glaring at me. I never met a person to match the intensity of my glare and yet here she was doing it without any trouble.

"So leave." I said bluntly. Surprisingly she didn't flinch at my bluntness. Most people would but not her. She just got up and walked away.

I watched her leave. She changed a lot since we were kids, which was to be expected, her parents did get a divorce. This change however went deeper than a divorce. Something toughened her and made her build walls, something made her similar to me and whatever it is, is her business.

_Jazmine Dubois_

He told me to leave so I did. It wasn't a big deal, he wanted to be alone that I could understand but he was a complete ass about it. I almost didn't go but I really did have a lot of homework to complete so I left.

I walked in through the front door, for some reason Sydney was sleeping on the floor. I stepped over her and went to my partially remodeled room. Grabbing my book bag I began to work on my calculus homework.

Math is not my favorite subject but somehow I was always good at it. When I was younger Sarah used to have me do her taxes, but that was when she cared about stuff like that. Eventually I took it upon myself to make sure we were straight with the government. I looked at the first problem and realized the work was something I already did. My old school was apparently ahead of this one. I smirked at the problems displayed on the textbook and proceeded to do them with ease. Just as I was finishing the last problem the doorbell rang.

I went downstairs to find Huey on our porch, arms crossed in front of his chest and scowl on his face. "Can I help you?" I asked, my eyebrow knitted together in confusion.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I was irritated and rude."

I scoffed slightly, "You seem to always be irritated Freeman. What do you want?" I crossed my arms, mimicking his posture.

"Do you know how to do problem 24 on page 53, it's the only one I don't get." His scowl was gone with a face of indifference.

"Yeah I did it, I can help you if you want." I said uncrossing my arms, opening the door a little bit more.

"Yea, thanks." Huey said coming in, his calculus book and a black notebook tucked under his arm.

_Sarah DuBois_

I've been in the hospital a couple of days and the pain was now bearable enough I didn't need as much drugs. I was sitting in bed when Thomas Dubois walked into my room. He obviously wasn't happy to see me based on the frown etched into his face. I frowned too, I didn't want to see him, not like this, not weak.

"Sarah." He moved over to the chair on the far side of the room sitting down.

"Tom." I watched him from my bed, just now realizing how much Jazmine really looked like him.

_Thomas DuBois_

I didn't tell Jazmine her mom was in the hospital and I felt guilty about it but she already had enough on her plate and this would be too much. Jazmine obviously feels responsible for Sarah and that was backwards if you asked me. Sarah was Jazmine's mother not the other way around so I decided to take on this responsibility myself.

"I talked to the judge and if go to rehab then you won't have any jail time." I watched as Sarah's face scrunched up, a sign she didn't like what she was hearing. This deal was actually a blessing, if Judge Philips and I haven't known each other for so long Sarah would be doing jail time.

"I don't need fucking rehab the only reason I was that drunk was because your bitch daughter wasn't there and this guy kept sending me drinks." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You hospitalized two people Sarah and yourself, you're either going to jail or rehab." I knew my voice was raising, "And our daughter is so smart and independent it's a miracle she didn't turn out crazy like her lunatic mother." I didn't care if I was making a scene, "So you're going to rehab and you will pray I allow you to see Jazmine ever again cause right now she wants nothing to do with you."

Sarah looked as if I stuck her, I never raised my voice like that towards her unless I was really serious. I glared at her with as much intensity as Huey Freeman and stormed out the hospital. I couldn't deal with her right now, I don't understand how Jazmine put up with her as long as she did. I got in my car heading home, it was late and I knew Kasey would be waiting for me.

I walked into my house to see Huey Freeman on my couch asleep, his arms nested his head on the coffee table with papers and a textbook surrounding him. Jazmine was curled up next to him taking up the rest of the couch, her long hair was everywhere. I smiled at the two of them, it was like they were nine again. I went over to Huey carefully shaking him to wake up. There was an art to waking up Huey Freeman, I learned over the years since he would fall asleep on our couch from watching Sydney.

Huey sat up suddenly, glaring at me. Jazmine's hair was stuck to the back of his shirt and I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "Goodnight Huey." I went upstairs where I knew my wife was waiting.

_Huey Freeman_

Mr. DuBois woke me up and I was a little grumpy but I knew I couldn't stay here for the night. I looked down at Jazmine, who was lightly snoring next to me. I would have gotten up but her hand rested on my thigh. I moved her hand carefully, trying not to wake her and quietly gathered my calculus stuff. Jazmine was a big help, she explained to me she already went over this section at her last school. I didn't want to ask for her help earlier because I was sure I would get it on my own but math was not my strongest subject.

I was almost done getting my stuff when Jazmine woke up.

"Huey?" she was rubbing her eyes and I could tell she was only half sleep.

"Go back to sleep Jazmine." I whispered walking towards the front door.

"Okay." She turned over on the couch, it was like she was nine again and it was kind of cute, how innocent she seemed.


	7. Chapter 7: Beautiful

Chapter 7: Beautiful

_Riley Freeman_

If a nigga appreciate his girl it doesn't make him whipped. I was appreciating mine right now. Cindy was sexy as fuck, I don't care if she white. My girl look like a Victoria Secret model on the real. We was just chilling, playing video games, like we always do.

"Aye Cindy, let me ask you something?" I said, my eyebrows knitting together in frustration, she was good at this game but a nigga not about losing.

"What?" she popped the gum she was chewing.

"Why you gotta keep a nigga on the DL like he gay or something." She paused the game to turn to me.

"We talked about this Riley." She was right we did talk about this. At the time we was both agreed to keep our relationship on the DL, Cindy's mom wouldn't approve and I had a reputation to uphold. I'm a player, a lady's man, can't be tied down by one hoe. Cindy wasn't a hoe though, she was my girl forreal.

"I know but you my girl and I want people to know."

"Look if you can get my mom to like you, cool but you know how she is." I did know how her mom was. She had Cindy at twenty and didn't want Cindy to make the same mistakes she did, so she distrusting of any real nigga from the hood. Personally I think she shouldn't had been hoeing out like she was. Like I said Cindy ain't no hoe so she ain't got nothing to worry about.

"it's just fucked up, you know niggas be staring and I ain't down with that shit." I crossed my arms, glaring at the floor.

"Riley, look at me." She was closer to me now, I could feel her warm breath on my neck, her hand was slightly squeezing my thigh. Damn this girl had a hold on me, I looked at her still glaring. She giggled.

"What you laughing for?" I said, letting my agitation show, yea a real nigga like me know big words and shit.

"You kinda look like Huey when you glare." My eyebrow raised in a very Huey-esk way. "But I don't have a thing for Huey." She leaned back on the couch slouching some. I looked back at her, she was smirking at me, with them pink lips. Damn that smirk.

I turned towards her and leaned in close to her face, "So what you into."

"A real nigga."

My lips crashed to hers hungrily. She kissed me back with just as much force and I was reveling in this fact. I grabbed her waist pulling her closer to me, sucking her bottom lip just slightly.

_Cindy McPhearson_

It was them damn juicy lips. Riley was sucking my bottom lip and I knew what he wanted. I had barely parted my lips before his tongue found his way into my mouth, tasting me. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him down. We collapsed fully on the couch, his hand was stroking my thigh the way I liked while his other hand just held me at the waist. I arched my back slightly trying to get closer to him, that's when I felt his arm snake around me lifting me off the couch.

Riley was carrying me and our lips were devouring each other's at the same time. My legs rewrapped around his sculpted waist tightening around him. He pushed me against a wall, one of his hands holding me by the ass and the other still stroking my thigh. I felt his body on top of mine, his hardened sexy body. I moaned lowly.

He growled slightly, "You keep making those type of noises and I won't be able to control myself," his voice was low but loud enough for me to understand him. His lips then suddenly attacked my neck. My kissed lightly, looking for a certain spot, I moaned again once he found it. I could feel his smirk against my skin, then his tongue darted out of his mouth licking that spot, over and over.

I slid my hands under his shirt, holding on to his shoulder blades as his delicious mouth continued to assault my neck. He bit down, hard and I cried out, not in pain but pleasure. He knew all my spots and moves. He chuckled some as I started to pant softly.

"I like it when you're all worked up." He whispered, lifting the hem of my shirt some and stroking my side. He kissed my lips again and this time it was my turn to explore his mouth.

_Riley Freeman_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I wanted to be inside her so bad but I knew this wasn't the right time. Yeah, surprise niggas me and Cindy haven't had sex yet. Cindy's tongue forced its way into my mouth, she tasted good. I'm not trying to be all cliché but she just finished eating apples, bananas and pineapples. A nigga love him some fruit. It was going to be hard to get out of this one. My hand kept making its way up Cindy's shirt when the door slammed. I jumped slightly still holding on to Cindy but looking to see who it was.

"Ew." Huey stood at the front door, his arms crossed and he glared at me and Cindy, he then walked away going up the stairs.

"You just a hating ass nigga." I yelled after him, while setting Cindy down and pulling her shirt into place.

Her arms snaked around my neck as she stood on her tip- toes and kissed my nose, the only way Cindy do.

"You know you my girl right?" I asked more than told her.

"Love you too Riley." She stepped away from me and grabbed her stuff off the couch. "Call me." I watched her walk out the door. Damn she was beautiful. Yeah I appreciate mine.

"Nigga, you whipped." I whirled around to see Huey on the stairs smirking at me.

"Fuck you, hating ass nigga." I flipped him off to make a point.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." Huey turned away leaving me standing in the living room with a boner.


End file.
